Yoshi
Yoshi is a dinosaur-like creature who appears in the ''Mario'' series and the tritagonist. His debut was in Super Mario World. He later had his own series with several platform and puzzle games, including Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. However, Yoshi does still appear quite frequently in the Mario series. The Yoshi series includes characters from the Mario series (usually as their baby forms) as well. He has also appeared in many of the spin-off Mario games, such as the Mario Party, the Mario Kart series as well as in other various Mario sports titles. He is voiced by Kazumi Totaka. Appearance and Characteristics Yoshi is a little green dinosaur that helps Mario on various quests, serving as a transportation. Yoshi has a long, sticky tongue, that he uses to eat certain enemies. Ever since then Yoshi has been one of the major characters in the games. Yoshi can eat almost anything, however he is known to be really intelligent, being able to defend himself even as a baby. In sports games such as Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Tennis, Yoshi is known for his speed and his tongue capability. It's safe to assume that all Yoshi have the same abilities as the main Yoshi, as seen in Yoshi Island, where all Yoshi had the same abilities. In Super Mario Sunshine,Yoshi can not touch water. If he does, he will dissolve and be unable to use. However, in Super Mario Galaxy 2, Yoshi can not only touch water, but he can also swim. In some games, Yoshi can flutter to get to higher places. ]] Yoshi Colors While the main Yoshi is green, they come in many colors. They also come in black and white, although rarely. The eggs are usually white with spots like, green, blue, red, yellow, and many more colors, almost always the same color as the Yoshi to lay them. In games such as Super Smash Bros. series the color of Yoshi are optional, but all Yoshi eggs always white with green spots. Appearances In Games Yoshi first appeared in the Super Mario World games in 1991 on the Super Nintendo. In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Yoshi had a rival in the form of a bad-tempered, sunglass-wearing blue creature named Boshi. Yoshi also made an appearance in all of the Super Smash Brothers games. Yoshi made other appearances such as Yoshi's Safari, Yoshi's Story, Yoshi's Island DS, Yoshi's Cookie, Super Mario Advance 3, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Super Mario 64 DS, Yoshi Topsy-Turvy, Yoshi Touch & Go, the Mario Kart games, Mario is Missing, Mario Superstar Baseball, the Mario Tennis series, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario Kart Wii, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In the Mario Party Series Yoshi has consistently appeared and been playable in all of the mainstream Mario Party games. He even got his own stage on Mario Party. Since his debut to the Mario Party series, Yoshi has usually been partnered with Birdo. Mario Party 1 Yoshi is one of the first playable characters to appear in the Mario Party Series. Yoshi owned a board in Mario Party 1 named Yoshi's Tropical Island. Mario Party 5 Yoshi appears in Mario Party 5. His Super Duel Car is Egg-celeration and his nickname is Mr. Lucky Yoshi. Mario Party 7 Yoshi appeared in Mario Party 7. Yoshi and Birdo shared the Egg Orb and were partners. Mario Party 8 Tag Teams +Mario= Fan Favorites +Luigi= Green Machine +Peach= Kind Hearts +Wario= Poached Eggs +Daisy= Tomboy Trouble +Waluigi= Scrambled Eggs +Toad= Good Buddies +Boo= Hovering Fiends +Toadette= Flutter Friends +Birdo= Egg Explosion +Dry Bones= Sky Bones +Blooper= Double-Dippers +Hammer Bro= Hungry Hammers. Super Smash Bros Brawl Yoshi appeared in all Super Smash Bros. as a playable character. Although he only has 2 jumps, his second jump is very long, and can help Yoshi reach places that otherwise would require 3 or 4 jumps to be made. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Yoshi's "Egg Throw" move is Yoshi's third jump. Yoshi's final smash is Super Dragon, where Yoshi grows wings, and can fly freely around the stage while breathing fire or shooting fireballs at opponents. Gallery File:YoshiBrawl.jpg|Yoshi in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl File:Yoshi.png|Yoshi in Mario Kart DS 180px-Babymarioandyoshi.png|Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Yummy 4 yoshi.jpg|Yoshi in Super Mario 64 DS YoshiMP8.png|Yoshi from mario party 8 150px-More_artwork65_ww.jpg|Yoshi from Yoshi touch and go 160px-Rvl_mariobrosw_01char_e3.jpg|yoshi and mario in new super mario bros. wii 160px-Yoshittart.jpg|Yoshi from yoshi's universial gravitation 180px-BabyMario_YIDS.png|yoshi in yoshi's island DS 180px-CartoonYoshi.jpg|yoshi in the super mario world cartoon 180px-Yoshitennis.jpg|yoshi from mario power tennis 200px-SMG2_Yoshi.png|yoshi in super mario galaxy 2 180px-RPGYoshi.gif|yoshi from super mario RPG 200px-SMWYoshi.jpg|yoshi in super mario world Poor_Yoshi.png|yoshi after losing a race in mario kart 64 Yoshisafari.jpg|yoshi and mario in yoshi's safari Trivia *In some Mario games, Yoshi can't swim, but in Super Mario 64 DS, he is the fastest swimmer. *Yoshi appeared as a doll in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. *A picture of Yoshi can be found in Hyrule Castle Courtyard in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *Yoshi and Mario appeared In Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes as dolls on Otacon's desk. When the doll was shot, it made the famous Yoshi sound and shooting Mario made the 1up sound effect, refilling Snake's health. *Yoshi was named after Yoshio Sakamoto (Director of Metroid series) due to the friendship with him and Shigeru Miyamoto. *Yoshi did appear in Super Mario 64 as a non-playable character, but appeared in the DS version later as the starting character. ja:ヨッシーes:Yoshiit:Yoshi de:Yoshi (Charakter) Category:Characters Category:Chararacters in the yoshi series Category:Chararacters in the yoshi series Category:Main Characters